


Tomato Love

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anger Management, Human Names Used, Kissing, M/M, short and sweet, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute cherry tomato story about Romano and Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Love

**Author's Note:**

> Published years ago on DA. hypergoth on Tumblr wanted to read it again so here ya go.  
> Not Beta Read.  
> Translation for the French provided by the lovely OwlyJules of Tumblr. It's her first language so don't bitch to me about it being wrong when you run it through Google translate.

Romano was livid, not an unusual state of being for the Italian nation. The source of it though was not Antonio or his stupid face. Francis had stopped by unannounced, again, the wine bastard always showing up when he was least wanted. Romano glared openly at the French nation as he talked to Antonio. They had been just about to work out in Spain’s beautiful tomato garden. 

Together…

Romano looked down at his hands in embarrassment at that thought. He loved Antonio. He loved being with Antonio even if it was just puttering around in the garden, pulling up weeds, and picking tomatoes. 

That was all spoiled not. Francis had come over uninvited, which meant Gilbert was never too far behind, and they wouldn’t even be able to do that. Romano felt was so damn frustrated, and all that bastard Antonio did was smile! He just smiled, smiled that warm smile of his. Romano hated that smile as much as he loved it. He loved the warmth of it, the way that it made him feel all light and tingly and warm inside, like delicious marinara sauce was filling his belly. He hated that Antonio gave that smile to everyone. It wasn’t meant just him. It made Romano know that he wasn’t special to Antonio. 

That reminder made his hands tremble. Glanced over at Francis, Romano knew why he was passed over. Who would chose him over Francis? Francis with his pretty long gold hair(not dark and dingy), and his deep sparkling sapphire blue eyes(not boring amber), and his easy smile(why can’t I smile more?). Francis touched Antonio so easily too(don’t touch him) without doing something embarrassing like blushing, or crying, or throwing a stupid tantrum for no reason. When Francis cupped Antonio’s cheek to whisper something low in his ear, it was probably something witty and charming, not some clumsy attempt at conversation. 

“Why can’t I not be…me?” Romano couldn’t help but think, not for the first time in his long existence. “Why can’t I be better? Someone worth notice?”

Romano found that he couldn’t breathe. His head suddenly felt all thick, hot, and heavy. Getting up from his chair as quietly as he could, Romano tried to leave without being noticed. 

“Lovi?” Antonio called to his back, because of course, Antonio would chose now to become observant. Glancing over his shoulder, Romano could see the stupid bastard looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes. Spitting out a curse at him, Romano fled, throat feeling raw from his own venom. 

Grabbing a basket on his way out of habit, Romano went to the garden. Woodenly, he started to pick the plump ripe tomatoes from their fragrant vines, trying very hard not to feel anything. He carelessly crushed the delicate fruit in trembling hands, unable to really see them. The acidic fruit finally made his hands tingle and little cuts burn.

Slowly sinking to the ground, Romano wrapped his arms around his knees. He started to cry quietly to himself and the tomato plants, balling in frustration at his own stubbornness and awkwardness. He would never be able to tell Antonio how much he loved him, and Antonio was so gentle with Romano, he would never force the issue. They would forever be at that damn impasse. 

Even after Romano cried himself out, he continued to sit with the tomato plants. Sighing, he looked at the tomatoes in the basket, bleeding out their juices. They would still be good for soup or something. The sun was starting to lower its head, and dinner would not make itself. 

Picking a couple more tomatoes and some other vegetables he needed, Romano made his way back to the house only to discover Francis in the kitchen cooking. Nearby, Antonio sat at the kitchen table with open bottle of wine and his damn lovely smile, Romano cursing their soft curvature with every fiber of his being.

“Ah Lovi, Francis has offered to cook for us!” Antonio said, oblivious to the faint tremor in Romano‘s hands.

“ No, I can’t. I won’t sit here, and watch you eat his cooking.” Romano choked on his own thoughts, setting the basket on the counter with a scowl.

“I’m not hungry.” Romano said aloud to looks of disbelief from either nation. 

“But Lovi, this is a rare treat. I know you get tired of eating my tomato soup.” Antonio said with a worried look on his face. 

“Who said anything about being tired of it?!” Romano snapped, his words taking on razor like qualities. They hurt his ears and wounded his lips as they left him.

(no…stop)

Romano yelled despite his best efforts not to. “Stop trying to put your stupid ideas in my mouth, bastard!” 

(no…stop…yelling) 

“You piss me off, idiot!”

(but I don’t mean that)

Hands covering his horrid, repulsive mouth, Romano ran out the kitchen, fresh tears in his eyes. “Why?! Why?! WHY?! Do I say such...horrible things?!” Romano wailed at himself. He made to his room, curling up into a tight ball on his bed. “Why doesn’t he hate me? Tell me leave…I would tell me to go…”

“Lovi?” A gentle voice interrupted his jagged thoughts, too soon and far too nice for the likes of him. 

“Don’t you knock, bastard?!” Romano said raggedly, making himself sit up. Ignored the question, Antonio sat down on the bed next to him. It made Romano move away further into a corner, not wanting to be so close. He didn‘t deserve it. When Antonio didn’t say anything though, Romano looked up to find the older nation watching him with a sad look on his face. It broke Romano‘s heart a little see it, know that he was the cause of it.

“Lovi, are you feeling all right? It is not like you not to eat.” Antonio asked as he reached out to touch the top of Romano’s head. Romano tensed as fingers slid into his bronze locks, but then relaxed into it. He couldn’t help it. It was so nice to feel affection. Romano felt himself blushing, and even more so, the flood of embarrassment that came with it. Knowing that he would end up doing something stupid, he kept him head down and looked at his hands on the sheets. He didn‘t want this to end, not just yet. He would ruin it soon enough all on his own, so he would let himself have this second of peace.

“Lovi, look at me.” he heard Antonio say. Romano shook his head, refusing to. The choice in the matter was taken from him, Romano finding himself pulled suddenly into the lap of the larger nation, so that he was made to face Antonio.

And straddle him. Shifting in place, Romano felt his face and ears grow hot. It didn’t help that Antonio was holding his chin, and making him look into his eyes. Those wonderful dark green eyes that practically glowed next to his tan skin. Romano knew he could stare in those eyes forever. 

“Lovi, what is wrong? Have you been crying?” Antonio gently asked. “I don’t like it when you don’t talk to me.” 

“But…but I say such…” Romano started and then stalled, closing his eyes in ever growing shame instead. They flew open when soft warm lips touched his own, and strong arms wrapped him in a tight embrace. The kiss was tender, long and sweet. His chest aching, it left Romano breathless. 

“Lovi, I love you just the way you are, and I always will.” Antonio promised, gently kissing Romano’s cheeks. 

“Bastard.”

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Francis sat in the kitchen, eating his delicious cooking, and enjoying a rather nice bottle of red wine. He toasted the setting sun and the rising moon with his glass, the celestials reminding nation of a certain absent pair. 

"À l'amour. Puisse-t'il toujours trouver un moyen."

To love. May it always find a way. 

OoOoO

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments eat something delicious in the kitchen with Francis. Your kudos watch Antonio and Romano make out.


End file.
